They Are Elite
by khts fanfic girl
Summary: Based on/inspired by KHtumblr. I suggest that you don't read unless you know of their existence, otherwise, this would seem like one big crackfic. ...Even though it technically is one big crackfic... Enjoy.


Inspired by and dedicated to khtumblr. It doesn't follow their pairings exactly, but I hope it still gets some laughs and slightly disgusted reactions anyway... :D

Pleaaase be more active? I miss seeing your posts.

More chapters will definitely be coming, don't you worry. ;D INCLUDING **EVERYONE** IN THE **~*SAME LOCATION*~ **AND MAYBE A **PLOT!one!**

_Press Ctrl-F/Apple Key-F and type in one of the titles listed below just to read that part!_

_KAIRI, SORA, & RIKU | TERRA, VENTUS, & AQUA | HAYNER & OLETTE | ORGANIZATION XIII | _

* * *

><p><strong>KAIRI, SORA, &amp; RIKU.<strong>

Kairi and Sora were sharing a paopu under a tree, completely absorbed with each other, while Riku sat by himself. Let's just say he wasn't entirely thrilled with being the third wheel.

Sora nudged Kairi (while she was in the middle talking about what she wanted to do during their date today), gesturing over to Riku. who was just sitting there, his hands buried in sand. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly upon seeing her friend so quiet. Sure, it wasn't unusual, but she didn't like it.

"Hey, Riku!" Kairi called out to him.

He looked up, his silver hair hiding part of his face.

"Why don't you come over here and hang out with us?"

He laughed a little. "Nah, I'd rather not have front row seats to your new porno movie."

Sora's face flushed red, "Hey!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Oh, shush, stop being such a loner and get your ass over here."

"But-"

"-But listen to me before I have a reason to use my keyblade."

* * *

><p><strong>VENTUS, TERRA, &amp; AQUA.<strong>

"Terra, do you really think it's a good idea to have jello shots out around Ven?" Aqua questioned, her hands on her hips.

"Aqua," he mimicked her, "do you really think it's a good idea to have boobs?"

She brushed off his nonsensical comment as Ven approached them. "Where have you been?" She folded her arms across her chest with a small smirk.

"With Garnet.."

"Doing?"

Ven looked away to hide the redness of his face. "Well, what are _you_ doing here? _Alone_ with _Terra_? Hm? HM?"

"Relax, bro." Terra put his hand on Ven's head, ruffling his hair. "Aqua just wants to know her bra size. You know, she currently has the biggest boobs on the masterlist. Although, that's not really an accomplishment. At all."

"Masterlist?" Ven tilted his head.

"..Never mind."

* * *

><p><strong>HAYNER &amp; OLETTE.<strong>

"Where's Pence?"

"Dunno."

"Being fat somewhere?"

"Probably."

"Do you miss him?"

"..Eh."

"Let's go get sea salt ice cream."

"Kay."

* * *

><p><strong>ORGANIZATION XIII. (aka the coolest people ever)<strong>

"AAAHHHHHH!" Demyx screamed, running through the hallways of the castle at full speed, trying to avoid the person that had just summoned a dark corridor in front of him.

"You're an idiot." Larxene told him, as if he hadn't heard it before.

"C'mon now, Lard, that's no way to treat a friend." Axel found his way into the same hall they had been standing in, Roxas trailing close behind him.

"Okay, but where the fuck did you just come from?" The girl (man?) questioned.

"..Guys, why are you all crowding into a hallway?" Xion stared up at them.

"I was wondering that too. Axel and I were just about to-" Roxas got cut off by Naminé.

"Roxas, to put it nicely, we really don't want to know about-"

"-Can you all just get the fuck o-"

"-WHY ARE WE ALL INTERRUPTING EACH OTHER?" Vexen asked.

"Hi Vexen! Bye Vexen!" Demyx rushed out of the hall, pushing through the crowd of nobodies.

"Axel, can we go back now?" Roxas poked the taller man on his side, which had pretty much no effect. "It was just starting to get fun."

"I think I just threw up a little." Larxene muttered.

"Is your body odor too pungent for you to handle?" Axel retorted, pulling at one of her antennae. She swatted his hand away, electrocuting him in the process.

"YOU GUYS ARE BORING. I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M EVEN HERE. GOODBYE." Vexen exited.

"..Why does he scream when he talks?" Naminé inquired to no one in particular.

Xion looked over at her and shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care."

"Why are you guys just standing here? And why are there so many questions?"

"Oh, hey Superior! How's it going?" Axel greeted him, somewhat sarcastic.

"Axel!" Roxas whined.

"Oh, fine." Axel grabbed the boy by the wrist and dragged him out of the hallway.

"Freaks." Larxene said, loud enough for them to hear.

"No, really, why are you just standing here?" Xemnas looked at Naminé, the only seemingly responsible one around.

"I don't know, but I'm leaving as well. I'm gonna go hang out with Repli. Goodbye, morons." She disappeared.

"THAT LITTLE BI-"

"Shh, Larx, come on. Let's go pick on Marluxia or something." Xion offered, as Larxene left in a rage, without listening to her. XIV sighed and also departed.

"Well... Now that they're gone, where the hell is Saix? It's Superior-lovin' time and he needs to _GET HIS SCRAWNY ASS HERE IMMEDIATELY_."

"Coming, Superior!"

"Oh yes, you will be."

* * *

><p>WOO. I'm not finished yet, they'll be an update with characters I missed coming soon! ^_^<p> 


End file.
